Imp in a Ball
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Potion_27 |quality=Rare |bind=BoP |itemid=32542 |ilvl=1 |name=Imp in a Ball |effect=Use: Ask a question, then right click to receive your answer!}} Imp in a Ball is an item that allows you to summon an "Imp in a Ball" which will whisper you a fortune, similar to a magic 8-ball. It is a reward from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game loot card 'Fortune Telling'. Notes Summons an untargettable "Imp in a Ball" directly in front of the caster. It makes the same imp noise that you hear when a warlock summons an Imp. The imp shakes up and down for a few seconds, and then whispers you a fortune. It is basically an in-game magic 8 ball. *Casting time is instant. The cooldown is 30 seconds. The Imp lasts for a slightly shorter duration and then fades away. *The number of different fortunes seems to be very large. *If you are in a party or raid, the Imp will speak in your party instead of whispering you. Quotes *"Hey! You try arranging furniture with some jerk shaking your house!" *"Yes, now stop pestering me!" *"I see that happening sometime between tomorrow and the next decade. Definitely." *"Be quiet 'bout what you hear and see around here, ." *"I would bet your soul on it." *"Indeeeeed!" *"The outlook is very bad - for YOU that is! Haha, take it!" *"I'm gonna have to give this one the big N-O." *"I suppose." *"Sure, but you're not going to like it." *"That's about as likely as me getting out of this ball." *"When Blackrock freezes over!" *"I've consulted my fellow imps, and we think YES, except for that one imp." *"I can make that happen. Just sign below the dotted line..." *"Are you my pal, Danny?" *"Not unless you're some kind of super-person. And don't kid yourself, you're not." *"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes already!" *"My sources say "no". Before the torture, that is." *"Yes, but if anyone asks... It wasn't me who told you." *"It's as sure as the warts on my backside!" *"Ask me again later - I'm trying to scratch my nose and it's hard to concentrate." *"Unfortunately... yes." *"The odds are 32.33 (repeating of course) chance of success." *"I ask myself that question every day..." *"Yes, but I hoped I would never have to answer that." *"Please insert 25 silver pieces and try again." *"What happens in the twisting nether, stays in the twisting nether." *"Yes, but not in the way you imagine." *"The answer is yes in here, and I don't see why it would be any different out there." *"Hahahaha, you're kidding right?" *"Yes, No, Maybe so." *"4 8 15 16 23 42" *"It won't matter, you'll be dead by tomorrow." *"Jump three times and dance for ten minutes and it will definitely happen!" *"The outlook is positive, but I'm still negative." *"Looks good for you...and bad for me." *"Three words - "ab - so - lutely"!" *"Concentrate (on releasing me from this infernal prison) and try again later." *"Yes is my answer..." *"It pain me to say this, but "Yes". *"You need Arcane Intellect, because that answer is obvious! NO!" *"You remember the time you tried to drill that hole in your head?" *"Please... Is Kil'jaeden red? *"Inconceivable!" *"Yes, it will rain. That's not what you asked? Too bad!" External links Category:World of Warcraft rare items